


Зови его по имени

by Umbridge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Het, Masturbation, Mysticism, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик написан на ЗФБ-2015<br/>Бета: Max V.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Зови его по имени

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ЗФБ-2015  
> Бета: Max V.

Вода в бассейне прозрачная и голубая. Под поверхностью мешаются свет и тени, играют блики на кафельном дне. Лидия осторожно ступает по холодному полу, чувствуя всем телом легкий ночной воздух и оглушительный аромат цветов. Звук своих шагов – вот все, что Лидия слышит. Собственное дыхание и удары сердца. Мир раскрашен яркими красками, ночь нежна; тело Лидии живет само по себе. Она не думает, не рассуждает – как будто под наркозом. Страх висит где-то далеко, словно луна на черном небе. 

Лидия останавливается у лестницы. Ветер трогает ее волосы, ласкает соски – они твердеют. Лидия чувствует свое тело, каждую клеточку, каждый палец, каждую пору, чувствует, как жар зарождается в паху, чуть ниже лобка, как растекается по бедрам вниз, как расползается вверх, по животу. Она зажмуривается, проводит ладонью по соскам, ниже, трогает пупок, гладкую кожу под ним, полоску мягких волос, а потом – ведет между влажных складок. 

– Не так быстро. Мы же никуда не торопимся. 

Голос заставляет сердце забиться быстрее. Вкрадчивый и ласкающий, он отдается пульсацией между ног. 

– Спускайся, – приказывает он. Лидия убирает руку – огонь там, где были ее пальцы, причиняет сладость и боль. Ей хочется трогать себя, хочется забыться, но она слушается, осторожно хватается за холодные металлические поручни лестницы и начинает спускаться. Шаг, еще шаг. Вода трогает пальцы, скользит вверх по щиколоткам, по икрам, ласкает бедра. Лидия выдыхает и погружается полностью. Волосы расползаются по поверхности рыжими змеями. Таинственное мерцание бликов и теней охватывает ее целиком – грудь, ягодицы, пах. Она приоткрывает рот, расставляет ноги. 

А потом большая ладонь ложится между ее лопаток. Она слышит его дыхание в затылок и выдыхает его имя, которое забудет потом. 

– Питер. 

– Да, это я. Дыши, милая Лидия. Дыши.

Горячие пальцы спускаются по позвоночнику к пояснице, между ягодиц. Питер мягко убирает другой рукой ее волосы, а когда губы касаются шеи, Лидия вздрагивает и ловит пальцы Питера бедрами. 

– Тшшш, – его усмешка обжигает ухо; язык ласкает мочку, а потом проводит по ушной раковине. Кисть больше не ласкает ее внизу; Питер прижимает ладонями соски, сжимает, растирает так, что хочется выгнуться, подставиться, прижаться. Он сзади, разводит ее бедра, и она тут же садится, до боли сжимая его колено. Мыслей больше нет – только жар в самом центре тела и движения: быстрые, лихорадочные. Вода бьется вокруг нее, волны ломают зеркало поверхности. Питер до боли сильно соединяет пальцы на ее сосках; Лидия запрокидывает голову. Она хочет закричать, она почти добирается, она почти там, где луна, где растворяется страх. Боль и напряжение между ног мешаются с наслаждением, Лидия широко открывает рот. И тут Питер снова отпускает ее. И исчезает. 

Оставляет одну в холодной воде. Лидия оглядывается. 

Внизу неприятно пульсирует от возбуждения. Вокруг никого. Страх спускается к ней, входит в нее, и она закрывает лицо руками. По щекам текут слезы; Лидия сжимает бедра, скрещивает ноги, сгибается, опуская лицо в воду. Задерживает дыхание. Обе руки прижимает между бедер, дергается и кончает. 

Несколько секунд Лидии нет: нет безумного воспоминания, нет ничего. А потом возвращается все: ночные звуки, запах хлорки, приятная немота в паху, отвращение к себе и своему телу. Лидия медленно плывет, разводя воду руками. Выбирается на бортик и дрожит. Она ощущает себя голой. Слезы снова щиплют глаза, но Лидия заставляет себя не рыдать. Просто надо вернуться в постель. Она ходила во сне? С кем не бывает. Она сумасшедшая? Нет. 

Ночная темнота и пустота смотрит ей в спину. На мгновение Лидии чудится звук шагов, но когда она оборачивается, никого уже нет – только эхом в ушах замирает ее имя: «Лидия!» 

– Ты читала об этом! – громко говорит она и смеется. И ее смех кажется особенно безумным в темноте. Лидия скорее бежит в дом, пока родители не проснулись и не застукали ее голой в гостиной. Она убеждает себя, что все это – просто прогулки во сне, больше ничего. 

Но ее рациональная сторона говорит, что она не спала, когда это началось. И что он на самом деле был с ней. Тот, кого она называла по имени. Питер.


End file.
